codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
L85A2
The L85A3 '''is an Assault Rifle featured in Modern Warfare: Resurgence and Warzone: Shade. The '''L85A2 '''is selective fire gas-operated bullpup assault rifle, it has been the standard issue service rifle of the British Armed Forces. It fires the 5.56x45mm NATO round and is fed from a 30 round detachable STANAG box magazine with an effective range of up to 400 meters and a fire rate of 750 rounds per minute. Campaign The '''L85A2 appears many times throughout the campaign, it mostly appears in missions involving the SAS due to it being their standard issue service rifle. The L85A2 is mostly seen "butchered" to futher increase it's effectiveness in close-quarter engagements. During the mission 'Salvation', "Titan" runs out of ammuntion for his MG4KE when trying to take down an enemy chopper, he picks up a L85A2 of a dead SAS commando and finally takes down the chopper with 6 precise shots. Multiplayer The L85A2 is unlocked at level 4 for the Special Air Service. The weapon bears numerous similarities to the M16A3 in terms of handling, with the same rate of fire and similarly moderatly low recoil but has a greater effective range. Due to it's bullpup configuration the L85A2 has a faster ads and the player can "stalk" faster. The SUSAT attachment will raise the recoil and ADS time, but does also grant the user a view on targets in medium range, as well as increased zoom, which can be more important in longer range engagements and eliminating snipers. Attachments *Canted Iron Sights - Requires 55 ADS kills *Reflex Sight - Requires 60 ADS kills *Flash Hider - Shoot 20 enemies in the back *SUSAT Scope- Get 25 longshots with this weapon *FMJ Rounds - Get 50 kills with this weapon *Laser Sight - Get 30 hip fire kills with this weapon *Dual Mags - Get 30 kills shortly after reloading *Grip - Get 45 kills while ADS *Holographic Sight - 60 ADS kills with the Reflex Sight *Suppressor - Kill 60 enemies with Flash Hider *Tactical Light - Get 45 hip fire kills with the Laser Sight equipped *Hybrid Sight - Get 20 long range and short range kills *Extended Mags - Get 10 double kills with this weapon *Short Barrel - Get 30 close range kills *Quickdraw Handle - Get 30 kills shortly after aiming *Assault Shotgun - Assassinate 10 enemies *Rifle Scope - Get 30 longshots with this weapon *Heavy Barrel - Put 10 rounds into the enemy without missing *IRNV Scope - Kill 30 enemies through smoke *AP Rounds - Take out 35 vehicles. *Ammo Pouch - Get 3 triple kills *Grenade Launcher - Get 5 explosive kills *Heartbeat Sensor - Assassinate 40 enemies 399px-Battlefield_3_L85A2_IS.png|L85A2 Iron Sights 531px-L85A2_Reloading_BF3.png|L85A2 Reloading 640px-L85A2_Holographic_Suppressor.png|L85A2 Modified Warzone: Shade The L85A2 appears in Warzone: Shade. Multiplayer The L85A2 is unlocked at level 55 in multiplayer and the final weapon unlocked. It boasts the highest maximum damage and the lowest rate of fire of any automatic assault rifle in-game. Accuracy is average for an Assault Rifle, as automatic fire will cause the weapon to gradually rise. The high maximum damage will drop off extremely quickly, losing its two shot killing power at a range even shorter than the M590A1. At a distance, the L85A2 will require no more than four shots, even when suppressed. Its low fire rate make it less advantageous in close range engagements against submachine guns and shotguns, despite dealing heavier damage. Some of the lower recoil rifles may get the better at a distance as well, putting accuracy in high regard. For this reason, it is not advisable to put a Suppressor and engage at such ranges Equipping the Muzzle Brake can extend the two shot ability a good distance away. Reloads are the slowest of the Assault Rifle class. Weapon Attachments *Reflex Sight *EOTech Sight *ACOG Scope *Holo Sight *Hybrid Sight *Thermal Scope *Targeting Sight *Backscatter Sight *Long Barrel *Suppressor *Muzzle Brake *Extended Mags *Dual Mags *AP Rounds *Quickdraw Handle *Grip *Select Fire *Laser Sight *Grenade Launcher *Shotgun Trivia *The L85A2 has the same reload animation L22A2 Category:Modern Warfare: Resurgence Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifles